


Stark Contrast

by Who0psyDaisy



Series: I just really like the Everyone Adopts Molly AU okay [1]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Meryl, EAM AU, Gen, Time Shenanigans, Zora uses her sundial on meryl who just wanted to drop off some paperwork thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who0psyDaisy/pseuds/Who0psyDaisy
Summary: It was supposed to be a quiet morning.Needless to say, another one of Zora’s pranks was not how the family thought they'd spend their Saturday.And this one wasn't even on them, Zora’s victim of the week was poor Meryl, who had come by to work on some old paperwork with Percy.And now she was a child.A really.Really.Really.Energetic child.----A fic with everyone's favorite medic that takes place in the Everone Adopts Molly AU by @EpithetErasedGen!! I love these characters so much omw.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Meryl Lockhart, Zora Salazar & Meryl Lockhart
Series: I just really like the Everyone Adopts Molly AU okay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Stark Contrast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candaru/gifts).



> For those who are unaware, Meryl Lockhart is one of the og characters in the Anime Campaign version of Redwood run. She's a disaster anxiety medic cop and I love her so much.

It was supposed to be a quiet morning.

Needless to say, another one of Zora’s pranks was not how the family thought they'd spend their Saturday.

And this one wasn't even on them, Zora’s victim of the week was poor Meryl, who had come by to work on some old paperwork with Percy.

And now she was a child.

A really.

Really.

_Really._

Energetic child.

It was a complete 180 from what the adult Meryl was like. 

"Aw, she's adorable! Why didn't ah think a this before!" Zora grinned at the orange ball of fluff.

"Zora, turn her back this instant."

"Aw come on eyebrows, look at her! She ain't gawt any anxiety! This'll be good for her!"

Just then Meryl ran into the wall.

"Oww…"

Percy gasped, and then rushed to the girl, crouching down next to her. "Meryl are you alright??" It was clear that panic laced her voice.

Meryl blinked.

And then she blinked again.

She giggled, straightening her glasses and grinning at Percy.

"I'm okay!! I've been hurt worse! One time I fell out of my treehouse and broke my arm!! Momma wasn't happy at that." Meryl giggled again, before getting a closer look at Percy. "You kinda look like momma actually!! Do you know where she is?" 

"I-" Percy glanced around the room for help, only to be met with shrugs. She sighed. "I can call her?"

"Okay!" It seemed Baby Meryl was easily convinced. "She's called Judith Lockhart!! I think she's a lawy- lay- lor-yeah? She puts bad guys in jail!!" She tripped over the word, eventually getting close enough to what she wanted to say.

Huh.

That kind of explains... a lot.

"What if we just. Y'knows. Tell her?" Ramsey asked from the couch where he was lounging. 

"She may not handle it as well as Percy handled it though, considering their differences in personality." Sylvie tilted his head in thought. "Not that it won't hurt to try."

"Tell me what?" Meryl was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

She was answered with an uncomfortable silence.

And was then swooped into the arms of a tall cowgirl.

Meryl squeaked in surprise, before realising that the Cowgirl _probably_ wouldn't hurt her.

"Nothin’ important for yew to worry yer fluffy orange head about" Zora ruffled her hair for good measure, the loopy locks becoming even more chaotically skewed.

Meryl flicked her head between Zora and Percy, the latter now glaring at the former.

"Okay?" She yawned, leaning her head on the cowgirl's shoulder.

"Hey kid, what're yew doing?" 

"Mm'tired"

Zora's eyes widened in panic. "Hey, Percy? A lidl bit of help here??"

Percy raised one bushy eyebrow at her. "No."

"Percy!" Zora whisper-yelled in indignation.

"Zora. You've made your bed now lie in it. Or lie with a small Meryl using you as one. Either or."

Narrowing her eyes at the cop, Zora quickly glanced around at her family with a silent plea of help, only to be met with no response.

"Ah sh-"

Percy coughed.

"-oot. This is why ah leave fer thuh day when I dew it tew yew lot" she shuffled over to the couch and slowly sat down, making sure Baby Meryl wasn't jostled too much.

Meryl herself subconsciously snuggled into Zora's side, making it really hard for the cowgirl to not melt into a puddle of goo at the cuteness.

She may hate kids but it seems like this particular one managed to worm her way into her heart. 

That didn’t stop her from glaring at Ramsey when he tossed her a blanket with a >:3.

“Laugh an I’ll shoot yew”

“Yeah, yeah” 

“You can turn Meryl back into an adult once she wakes up, but for now I think it’s best just to let her sleep.” Percy turned to walk towards the stairs. “I’m going to go through that paperwork we needed to complete before you derailed the day’s plans with your adoration of creating chaos. Don’t let her out of your sight.” And with that, she left.

Zora grumbled as she draped the blanket over the snoozing form of a 7-year-old Meryl, and brushed a loopy strand of hair out of the girl’s face.

She pointedly ignored the looks her family were giving her, as she waited for them to eventually disperse.

Then she pulled Meryl a little closer to her, closing her own eyes and drifting off herself.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Both Percy and Ramsey grinned at each other.

Ramsey, because he now had plenty of pictures for blackmail, and Percy because she had plenty of pictures for her scrapbook. 

In their defense, seeing Zora and Baby Meryl curled together like that was enough to make anyone gush from an adorableness overload.

Meryl smiled in her sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reading!!
> 
> Don't forget to comment!!! <3


End file.
